


Things They Know

by eggprince, Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Child Abuse, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Triggers, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggprince/pseuds/eggprince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy/pseuds/Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy
Summary: Barry knows that he's not going to lose another person he loves.





	

Leonard Snart doesn’t know many things. But he knows exactly how to cover up a bruise/cut and knows just how long they’ll take to heal just by depth and color and length and size. He also knows that he will never let his father lay a finger on Lisa. He knows he would rather die than let that happen and a few times he almost does. He knows that the times he tries to leave with Lisa always have the worst outcomes, but he had to try.

 

* * *

* * *

  
Barry knows a lot of things. Including how to fake a smile, and knowing when other kids are too.

 

* * *

* * *

  
Leonard knows a few things but he knows that the kids who try their hardest to be nice have gone through something so awful they can’t speak about it. After all it takes one to know one.

 

* * *

* * *

  
Barry knows a lot of things. He knows that the kid that sits in the back of the classroom is beautiful when he laughs. He knows that he’s hiding something. Something terrible. He knows the kid has a little sister. He knows the kids last name and what type of family he comes from. Barry also knows that the kid is smarter than he gives himself credit for.

Barry knows how anger is a powerful coping mechanism, knows firsthand. which is why he understands Leonard so well, and why he’s so patient with him. And it makes Leonard more angry that he can’t understand why someone would be so kind when he’s done nothing to deserve it.

 

* * *

* * *

  
Leonard knows one thing. Nothing good can stay. He knows from his mother leaving, his grandfather dying, his father nearly killing boyfriends in the past, scaring them off. He knows that Barry Allen is the best of all these things and that he has little time with him. So why go though the heartbreak if he knows the outcome.

 

* * *

* * *

 

  
Barry knows he’s not going to lose another person he loves.

 

* * *

* * *

  
Leonard knows he cant let himself get attached. Leonard knows this and repeats it in his head like a mantra every time Barry smiles at him or talks to him. He knows that he counts every second of the day and the only time he pauses is when Barry talks to him. He knows he can’t get attached. He says this to himself as he hides from his father who got mad at Leonard for not listening.

 

* * *

* * *

  
Barry knows a lot. He knows he has to check up on Leonard when he doesnt show up for school. He knows just how to get his address and also knows he probably seems really creepy.

 

* * *

* * *

  
Leonard knows three things. Barry absolutely can not come in his house. He has about 30 seconds to cover his bruises before Barry gets suspicious and tries to come in. He also knows he can barely move let alone apply a shitton of makeup in 30 seconds and get downstairs. He thinks he should just yell for Barry to go away but he’s already at the door so he might as well open it.

 

* * *

* * *

  
Barry Allen knows 5 things at this moment. He knows that girls cannot make those bruises. He knows the bad streak Leonards father has. He knows that he has never been angrier in his life. He knows that he needs to get Leonard and his sister out of that house. He also knows that somehow his arms found their way around Lens waist and his head had buried in Lens chest.

 

* * *

* * *

  
Leonard knows a little. He knows that he can’t stand in his doorway hugging Barry Allen any longer. He forces himself to move away from Barry and ask what he’s doing at his house. He listens to him until Barry admits he was worried about Leonard. Leonard knows he isn’t worthy of that. He knows he should be nice to this boy but still finds him saying that he’s fine and slamming the door in Barry’s face.

 

* * *

* * *

  
Barry knows he shouldn’t leave, but he also knows it's the proper thing to do. He slips his phone number under the door. He knows that later when he gets a text from an unknown number reading, "Who are you and what are your intentions with Lenny," that it most certainly is not ‘Lenny’

Barry Allen knows a lot of things but he doesn’t know what he wants from this new, tentative relationship with Len.

 

* * *

* * *

  
Lisa Snart knows stuff. She knows what her brother does for her. She knows that he deserves happiness. She also knows that Barry Allen is the happiest purest ray of sunshine and if anyone deserves to love Lenny its him.

 

* * *

* * *

  
Leonard knows that Lisa has been talking to Barry. She keeps giving him weird looks and looking at her phone excessively. He knows and he wants to ask her about it but he cant bring himself to.

He knows what the weekend brings.

He makes sure he has enough makeup to cover everything and gets ready.

 

* * *

* * *

  
Barry knows what Leonard does for his sister. He knows not only because Lisa texted him but because Lisa has never hid her face or arms.

Barry knows that he’ll do anything to help get them out, no matter the cost. If the first step was getting closer to Lisa, the second was getting Leonard to _trust_ him.

 

* * *

* * *

  
Leonard knows what Barry is trying to do and he knows the outcome. He knows. He knows every time that Barry says hi to him. He knows every time Barry hugs him (he makes it his duty to give Len a hug everyday). He knows every time that Barry looks sad when Leonard shrugs off his attempt at friendship.

 

* * *

* * *

  
Barry knows in his heart that he’s in love before he knows in his head. He knows that every time that Len speaks his heart skips a beat. Even if it he’s just telling him to shove off.

  
Barry doesn’t know why Len is avoiding him. He’s trying his hardest, trying to make Len open up and befriend him. He knows Len is hurting, so why wont he let Barry help?

His texts with Lisa are cryptic at best, she’s not willing to give away much private information about their family. She gives some advice, lets Barry know Len’s favorite movies and books and what music he likes. Lisa helps the only way she knows how.

 

* * *

* * *

  
Leonard knows Barry is going to be worried. He knows. He knows as he’s being rushed to a hospital with his father telling some lie about him falling down the stairs. He knows that its a lie. His father almost hit Lisa. So he got mad. He fought back. And for some reason his last thought before he goes under is someone tell Barry not to worry.

 

* * *

* * *

  
Barry doesn’t know if Len is going to be okay.

Lisa called him after it happened, close to tears and panicked.

He sits in the waiting room with her.

 

* * *

* * *

  
Leonard knows what will happen if his father finds out that Barry is his friend. He knows and that’s why when the nurse asks if he’s ready for visitors he says only family. He knows Barry will be hurt but he can’t have his father knowing about Barry.

 

* * *

* * *

  
Barry knows he should leave, but he doesn’t. he stays long after Lisa and their father leave, hoping Len will let Barry see him.

 

* * *

* * *

  
Leonard knows who it is when the nurse says that there’s someone who insists on seeing him. He says okay. He knows that he kept him at bay for long enough.

 

* * *

* * *

  
Barry knows just how serious the situation is as he walks in and sees Leonard sitting in that bed, bruises everywhere, arm wrapped and elevated. He’s seen worse, but never at the hands of a parent.

 

* * *

* * *

  
Leonard knows what will happen if he looks at Barry and tries to talk. So he looks up and stays quiet. Keeps his eyes on the ceiling. Keeps his breathing even and counts the seconds.

 

* * *

* * *

  
Barry knows that he needs answers, now. He can’t keep waiting for Leonard to catch up, because every day puts him in more danger than the last.

"Why won’t you let me help?"

 

* * *

* * *

  
Leonard knows that Barry only has good intentions. Leonard wants to let him in but he’s afraid.

"What if it doesn’t work."

 

* * *

* * *

  
Barry knows he should answer. But the only thing he can think of is:

"It will."

 

* * *

* * *

  
Leonard doesn’t think that’s true, but like he’s said- he doesn’t know much. Barry says it with such certainty, carrying a promise with his words, that Leonard finds it hard not to believe him.

 

* * *

* * *

  
Barry knows a lot. One of those things is Hope. He knows how powerful it is. He knows firsthand. Which is why he needs instill it into Leonard. He needs to make him feel hope. He has a desperate need deep in his heart to make Leonard feel like he’s able to do it. Get away, with Lisa. He wants and needs to see him smile.


End file.
